Current rod hanging systems include curtain rod braces that are permanently fastened to a wall surrounding a window. The curtain rod brace typically includes an attachment plate portion that is substantially perpendicular to a support arm. The curtain rod brace typically is formed in an “L” shape. The support arm may include a curved groove to support a curtain rod. The attachment plate portion typically includes multiple openings designed to accept screws for mounting to the wall surrounding the window. Installation requires the user to permanently fasten the curtain rod brace to the wall. Such installation is time consuming and difficult to accomplish. While many curtain rod braces exists in the prior art, none address near-instant installation and removability without marring the wall surrounding the window.